discharge notice
by hiirei
Summary: Dia dibuang. [from season 2 episode 13]


Matanya menatap hampa pintu rumah (rumahnya, tentu masih bisa disebut rumahnya bukan? Atau tidak?). Tangannya menggenggam erat tas yang diberikan padanya, berisikan barang-barang keperluannya. Hoodieyang ia pakai tidak lagi berwarna merah muda, tidak juga memiliki simbol khusus keluarga Matsuno. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara berisik dari lantai dua rumah itu, suara tawa keras yang membuat hatinya sakit. (Tidak, dia tidak ingin berpikir bahwa mereka sedang menertawakannya. Tidak. Tidak.)

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

Dia ...

Dia—

Dia dibuang.

* * *

discharge notice

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **dari season 2 episode 13**

* * *

Todomatsu benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Apa kesalahannya? Selama ini mereka memang sering mengatakan hal-hal buruk pada satu sama lain, melontarkan perkataan menusuk hati seperti, "Aku tidak ingin saudara sepertimu," atau, "Lebih baik jika kau enyah saja." Tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkan perkataan itu terlalu lama, karena bukankah kalimat itu hanyalah sebuah candaan? Bukankah sebenarnya mereka peduli satu sama lain?

Perkataan Choromatsu tahun lalu kembali terlintas pada pikirannya, "Lebih baik kau tidak ada."

Kalau boleh jujur, kata-kata itu menyakitinya. Mendengar saudaramu sendiri berkata seperti itu pasti menghancurkan hatimu, tak peduli seberapa sering perkataan itu diucap sebagai lelucon belaka. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tak ingin diejek sebagai Matsuno cengeng, jadi dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Sekarang, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menguatkan hatinya.

* * *

Dia sayang, sungguh-sungguh sayang pada lima kakaknya yang kelakuannya keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tumbuh bersama mereka. Menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua puluh tahun bersama mereka. Melakukan aksi-aksi konyol bersama mereka.

Dia sayang mereka. Karena itu dia berusaha mencari cara agar mereka dapat hidup menjadi masyarakat yang seharusnya. Dia mencari cara agar mereka dapat bertahan di antara masyarakat lain. Dia berusaha sebagai satu-satunya yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, tanpa merasa gugup dan melakukan aksi asusila. Dia berusaha untuk memiliki koneksi, agar nantinya dia mudah menarik kelima kakaknya bersama dirinya, menuju dunia luar yang selalu mereka takut untuk hadapi.

Dia sayang mereka.

Namun kini ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa mereka sayang padanya?

* * *

Mereka sudah menemukan pengganti untuknya, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika hanya memiliki lima personil. Orang asing, dia baca beritanya di koran yang ia temukan di tempat sampah, sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan mereka. Badannya terlalu tinggi, terlalu besar, dan wajahnya jelas tidak sama. Namun mereka menerimanya, dan Todomatsu tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Dia marah. Tapi matanya terasa panas, pandangannya tidak jelas akibat air yang menggenang dan jatuh ke pipinya, bibirnya bergetar. Dia ingin memanggil nama kakak-kakaknya, ingin memeluk mereka, kembali melakukan hal-hal bersama. Hatinya tidak rela melihat mereka tersenyum dengan orang asing itu di foto, tidak suka, tidak mau mereka bahagia dengan orang itu.

Todomatsu bertanya-tanya. Apa ini yang Karamatsu rasakan saat tidak ada yang peduli dengannya?

* * *

Tidak bisa.

Dia tidak bisa mengayunkan tongkat pemukulnya. Badannya lemas. Hatinya lelah.

Kemarin, dia sudah berkali-kali berlatih mengayunkan tongkat ini. Berkali-kali mengingat wajah gembira Jyushimatsu saat berlatih bisbol. Berkali-kali berusaha menghapus rindu pada hatinya.

Mereka ada, duduk di bangku penonton, mata tertuju padanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Rasanya sia-sia, dia tidak bisa mengubah apapun juga. Mereka sudah punya pengganti, punya adik baru, dia sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Untuk apa mencoba?

Dia hanya bertarung pada hal yang dapat dia menangkan.

Dia sudah tahu dia akan kalah.

Jadi, dia memberontak. Dia tidak ingin menangis, tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya lagi, tidak mau dikasihani dan ditertawakan. Dia memilih untuk marah. Melempar tongkat bisbol. Menendang orang-orang. Berteriak. Memanjat tiang pembatas, melompat menuju kursi penonton, melayangkah pukulan pada orang-orang yang dulu menganggapnya adik.

* * *

Semuanya percuma.

Mereka tidak menginginkannya lagi. Tidak butuh dia lagi. Tidak peduli mereka bekata bahwa alasannya hanya karena dia sudah melewati persyaratan menjadi bagian dari 'Matsuno', dia tidak peduli dengan alasan. Mereka jelas membuangnya.

Hal yang membuatnya terus berjuang hanya satu. Dia ingin membunuh mereka. (Bukan benar-benar membunuh, sebenarnya, karena mau bagaimana juga, dia tidak sejahat itu. Dia hanya ingin terdengar kuat. Tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.)

Dia berjuang agar dapat bertemu mereka lagi.

Dan dia berhasil. Orang asing yang menggantikannya kembali ke Florida, membuatnya harus mengisi posisi sebagai adik bungsu lagi. Ini kesempatannya untuk bertemu mereka.

Hatinya panas. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, tidak dapat ia kontrol. Matanya berair lagi.

Todomatsu akan bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya lagi.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

a/n: iya saya tau ini cuma candaan doang, namanya juga osomatsu-san. cuma rasanya todo ini maso banget dan harus dimasoin :")))


End file.
